Broken
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: In the middle of New Moon, Bella decides to end her life. She's almost dead when Victoria finds her. Victoria was going to kill her but decides a better way to get revenge is to turn her. The Cullen's? Rated for language. adopted by wannabewriter081195.
1. Broken

**Enjoy!!!**

**WBW**

**Bella's POV**

My life hasn't been the best for the past few months. After _he_ left me things began to fall down hill. Jacob was there up in till I admitted I was still in love with Edward. Jacob was mad. He stop calling and coming by the house. I felt as if I'd lost the tiny piece of my heart that Jacob had grown. I was heartless. It was only after Charlie died during a shooting did I finally decide I was done, done with men, family, and love, done with life.

So now I stood here on the edge of this cliff staring down over the blue ocean. I closed my eyes letting the wind swirl around me moving my hair into my face. It smelled of strawberry.

I let go, I didn't think about what I was about to do, only felt. I felt the wind on my skin, my thin, silk purple, knee-length dress flapping wildly against my skin. I picked this dress specially. I wanted to look good when I died. I felt the spray of the ocean, as the waves hit the shore; it felt cold and wet on my face.

I felt my muscles loosen and relax as I breathed in and out, slowly, evenly. I swayed back and forth on the balls of my feet, feeling my body shift as I moved.

"_Be reasonable Bella, go home, and stay safe like you promised." _Edwards's voice whispered smooth and loving as it always had been.

I laughed. "Silly Edward, can't you see? I'm doing this for you. Why do you tell me not to?" I didn't feel silly talking out loud to nobody. It felt right in some way.

I smiled, curling my toes over the edge of the cliff. I smelled the salt in the air. I leaned down slipping off the small ankle bracelet Jacob had given me.

I set it down on the edge of the cliff and then stood up pulling the band from my hair and letting in flow freely.

"Bella, don't, don't do this," Edwards's voice pleaded with me.

I laughed

For the first time since the Cullen's had left I felt happy. I stepped off the edge of the cliff and let the gravity pull me down towards the water. I felt the water surround me, cutting off my air.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I thought before darkness overtook me.

**Victoria's POV**

I frowned as I watched the pathetic little human jump over the cliff.

How dare she ruin my plans like this! I was going to come and kill her, drain her dry and leave her for all the Cullen's to find, a mate for a mate.

But when I found her she was standing on the cliff, ready to jump. That little bitch was going to kill her self.

This was bad, very bad. I watch as the human fell into the freezing water to die. I couldn't let her get away with killing herself, her death happy and painless. No, I had to kill her myself to end this rage inside of me.

I jumped in after her swimming quickly down to where she was floating. I grabbed her, careful not to break her. I wanted to hear her scream as I broke every bone in her tiny body.

I dragged her up onto the beach. It was lucky; no one was here today, it being so cold. I pulled her into the car speeding off to a place I picked out special to kill her in.

There was a little shack on the south side of a mountain outside of forks.

I dragged her into the cave and tossed her down onto the hard cave floor. Her blood was tempting, but I wanted to hear her scream. I started a fire, careful to stay far away, and went to sit in the corner of the small cave.

I'd picked this place because when I killed her, her screams would echo and yet it was far enough away from civilization that no one would hear her.

I smiled as I looked at the human, breathing evenly her heart beat strong despite her attempt at suicide.

I didn't have to wait long to get my revenge. But something was wrong, I didn't like it and I knew I would have to over come yet another obstacle. The question was simple and one I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to.

Where were the Cullen's?

**I adopted this story form madlyinlovewithedwardcullen. I hope you enjoy. **

**WBW**


	2. IMPORTANT:AN

**First of all, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stop updating like this. Instead I will choose one story at a time and work on it till the end, this way all my stories will be finished and everyone will be happy. I will update every Monday and Friday. Here the order of the stories I will be working on. **

**Wheel Chair **

**Guarded by Love**

**The Love I Hold Dearest**

**Wings of Love**

**Love for The Broken Hearted**

**Broken **

**Imperfect**

**This Cannot be Happening**

**Once again, I am truly sorry for anyone who has been waiting for a story farther down the list, but this is the easier for me to one: finish the stories quickly and two: not go insane. Thank you for you time and patience. **

**Thanks **

**WBW**


End file.
